worlds_of_dcfandomcom-20200214-history
Wonder Woman (film)
Wonder Woman is an American superhero film based on the DC Comics character of the same name and is the one installment in the Worlds of DC. Taking place during World War I, the film places itself as the first entry in the chronological order of the DCEU. Synopsis Prior to her becoming Wonder Woman, she was Diana, princess of the Amazons, trained to be an unconquerable warrior. Raised on a sheltered island paradise, when an American pilot crashes on their shores and tells of a massive conflict raging in the outside world, Diana leaves her home, convinced she can stop the threat. Fighting alongside man in a war to end all wars, Diana will discover her full powers…and her true destiny. Plot In present-day Paris, France where Diana Prince, curator for the Louvre's Department of Antiquities, receives a World War I-era photographic plate of her couriered by Wayne Enterprises and recalls her past. Diana was born and raised on the hidden island of Themyscira, home to the Amazons race created by the gods of Mount Olympus to protect humankind against the corruption of Ares, the god of war. In the distant past, Ares slew all his fellow gods, but his mortally wounded father, Zeus, struck him down. Before succumbing to his injuries, Zeus left the Amazons a weapon capable of killing his renegade son: the God Killer Sword, which Diana believes to be a ceremonial sword. Hippolyta, Diana's mother and queen of the Amazons, believes that Ares will never return and thus forbids Diana from training as a warrior, but Diana and her aunt, General Antiope, defy the queen and begin training in secret. When the two are discovered by Hippolyta, Antiope convinces her sister to allow Diana's training to continue. In 1918, Diana, now a young woman, rescues Captain Steve Trevor, a pilot with the American Expeditionary Force, after his plane crashes off the coast of Themyscira. The island is soon invaded by the landing party of a German cruiser pursuing Steve. The Amazons engage and kill all the German sailors, but Antiope dies intercepting a German bullet meant for Diana. Interrogated with the Lasso of Hestia, Steve reveals that World War I is raging in the outside world, and that he is an Allied spy. He stole a notebook with a valuable information from the Spanish chief chemist Isabel Maru, also known as "Doctor Poison", who is attempting to engineer a deadlier form of mustard gas under the orders of General Erich Ludendorff. Believing Ares is responsible for the war, Diana arms herself with the ceremonial sword, a shield, lasso and her suit and sets out on her own, in defiance of her mother, to stop Ares and end the war. She releases Steve and immediately leaves Themyscira with Steve to find and destroy Ares. When the two arrive in London and Diana is introduced to Etta Candy, Steve's secretary. She helps Diana acquire some contemporary clothing so she can better fit in and retain her anonymity. Steve then reports his findings to his superior officers at the war department and discovers the location of Ludendorff and the gas. He requests to be able to lead a raid on the facility, but is denied by the war committee. Upon hearing this, Diana voices her outrage at the Generals decision and leaves with Steve, who is planning to attack Ludendorff's location regardless. Steve takes Diana to a local tavern where he recruits the help of Sameer, an actor turned spy, and Charlie, an expert marksman, and tells them of the mission to help end the war. The group are then visited by Sir Patrick Morgan who, despite being a member of the war committee that refused the request to a raid, appears covertly supportive of the idea and helps to fund the expedition. Diana, Steve, Sameer and Charlie travel to Belgium where they meet up with Steve's contact Chief, a Native American trader and smuggler, who joins the mission and guides them to the frontlines on the Western Front. Diana is shocked by the conditions of the trench warfare, which further bolsters her desire to bring it to an end. She ignores Steve's warnings and leaves the trench to attack the German lines. She parries all the gunfire from the German soldiers with her shield and bracelets reaching the German trench, inspiring her companions and the other Allied soldiers to join the attack. They are successful in pushing the Germans back and capture the village of Weld in the process. Diana and Steve spend the night in the village with their companions, then in the morning proceed to the castle where Ludendorff is hosting a party to celebrate the firing of the new gas formula that Doctor Poison has concocted for him. To gain entry to the castle, Chief commandeers an automobile in which Steve and Sameer gain entry in disguises. Diana ignores Steve's advice to remain with Charlie and Chief and scout out the surrounding area. She also enters the castle after incapacitating an aristocratic German woman and stealing her gown as a disguise. Inside the castle Steve enters the ball room and meets Doctor Poison and probes her for information that might be useful. However he is rebuffed and she walks away just as Diana enters the room. She meets Ludendorff, whom she assumes to be the mortal disguise of Ares and plans to kill him before Steve intervenes and prevents her from doing so, fearful that their covers would be blown and result in their deaths too. Ludendorff then fires the new gas at the battle lines from an artillery gun the castle houses. The gas has the desired effect, killing thousands of troops from both sides and civilians as well. Horrified by the result of the gas, Diana blames Steve for letting it happen as a result of letting Ludendorff live. She rides to the complex behind the castle, pursued by Steve, where a larger supply of the gas is being loaded into a bomber plane with the intention of dropping the gas on London and force the Allies to surrender. Diana fights her way inside and engages in combat with Ludendorff, temporarily bolstered with strength and energy after consuming an elixir developed for him by Doctor Poison. The two fight at the top of a communications tower while Steve and the others also gain access and plan to disable the aircraft carrying the gas. Diana beats Ludendorff in combat and kills him. Thinking his death would release the world from Ares' warmongering influence, Diana is confused that his death has no effect on anyone else, seeing Steve and the others still fighting with German troops. Descending the tower, Diana notices none other than Sir Patrick Morgan inside the tower. Surprised to see him there, she immediately becomes suspicious of him and uses her lasso on him to force him to tell the truth on why he is there. Sir Patrick reveals himself, not Ludendorff, to be the true identity of Ares and tells Diana his reasoning to start the war and what he hoped to gain from it. Meanwhile, Sameer informs Steve that the bombs carried on the plane are on a timer and will explode regardless of where the plane is. Sameer, Charlie and Chief distract the remaining German personnel while Steve chases the plane and manages to enter it. Diana refutes Ares claim that the outcome of the war would result in a better world and attacks him. The two engage in combat, fighting their way across the complex, whilst Steve manages to commandeer the now airborne bomber. He flies the plane to near maximum altitude before shooting the gas bombs with his pistol to prevent the gas reaching anyone else, at the cost of his own life. Witnessing Steve's selfless act, Diana is inspired to continue her fight against Ares with increased vigor. She soon gets the better of him, absorbing his own attacks with her bracelets and replying the attack with enough force to defeat him, freeing mankind from its induced aggressive compulsions thereby ending the war. Diana returns to London and meets Etta Candy during the victory celebrations. She notices a memorial wall at the heart of the celebrations, covered with photographs of deceased soldiers and upon closer inspection sees one of Steve. She then takes a moment to reflect on her time with him in recognition of the impact he has made on her life and future and Diana looks up to the sky as closes her eyes. Back in present day France Diana sends Bruce Wayne an email thanking him for returning the photo to her and hearing a disturbance outside she heads to the roof in her armor to continue on Cast *Gal Gadot as Princess Diana/Wonder Woman *Chris Pine as Captain Steve Trevor *David Thewlis as Sir Patrick Morgan/Ares *Connie Nielsen as Queen Hippolyta *Robin Wright as General Antiope *Danny Huston as General Erich Ludendorff *Elena Anaya as Isabel Maru/Doctor Poison *Lucy Davis as Etta Candy *Eugene Brave Rock as Chief *Ewen Bremner as Charlie *Saïd Taghmaoui as Sameer *Lisa Loven Kongsli as Menalippe Appearances Locations *Earth **Belgium ***Belgium Veld **Germany **Themyscira **France ***Paris **Turkey **United Kingdom ***London Events *Creation of Man and the Amazons (flashback) *War of the Gods (flashback) *World War I **Themysciran Beach Battle **Battle at the Gas Base **Battle of No Man's Land **Battle of Veld **Massacre of Veld **Assassination of Erich Ludendorff **Battle in the Airport Items *Wonder Woman's Suit *Bracelets of Submission *Lasso of Hestia *God Killer Sword *Wonder Woman's Shield Sentient Species *Amazons *Humans *Metahumans *Olympian Gods Creatures *Armadillos *Cattles *Horse *Peacocks Organizations *United States Armed Forces *Imperial German Army Mentioned *Bruce Wayne *Steve Trevor's Father